This invention relates to exercise apparatus and, more particularly, to apparatus for effecting a non-impact aerobic workout of the user. Specifically, the type of exercise facilitated by the inventive apparatus is striding.
Non-impact aerobic workouts are known to be beneficial for cardiovascular fitness while at the same time not being deleterious to the bones and joints of the individual. While it is possible to achieve such a workout without the assistance of any apparatus, it is often inconvenient and difficult to do so. Thus, if one wanted to use walking as an exercise, since walking involves only slight impact, the ability to do so outdoors is influenced by the weather. A particularly effective type of walking is known as "striding", wherein long steps are taken with exaggerated swinging of the arms, often while holding weights in both hands. In addition to weather related problems, when performing such an exercise outdoors, uneven terrain can make the exercise difficult and can even result in injuries. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide exercise apparatus which facilitates a striding workout that can be performed indoors.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,850,585 to Dalebout discloses a striding exerciser having a frame and a pair of pivoting leg members which support a user above the floor. A pair of handle members pivot about the same axis as the leg members. In one embodiment, a reciprocation mechanism is provided to force opposite rotation of the pair of leg members with respect to each other. A disadvantage of the Dalebout apparatus is that the hand members cause the user's arms to "pole", rather than swing, since the pivot axes of the handle members are below the user's shoulders. This "poling" is not a natural movement. It is therefore another object of this invention to provide striding exercise apparatus by means of which the user partakes of natural body movements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,747 to Piaget et al discloses striding exercise apparatus wherein the pivot axes for the arm members are above the pivot axes for the leg members. Hydraulic cylinders are connected to the arm and leg members to provide resistance when the arm and leg members are reciprocated. This adds expense to the apparatus and, further, does not insure that natural motion is simulated when using the apparatus. It is therefore a further object of this invention to provide striding exercise apparatus of the type described which is inexpensive, which utilizes the user's own body weight as resistance, and which forces the user to partake of natural body movements when striding.